


心動時刻(山獄)

by abc761012



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, かてきょーヒットマンリボーン, 家庭教師, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Relationships: 8059 - Relationship, 山獄





	1. 01.穿著貼身的背心，坐在你身後，肩胛骨是溫熱的。

山本和獄寺在一起之後，很快的就同居在一起，由於在彭哥列大宅中每個守護者都有自己的分院，如果有守護者和守護者談戀愛的話，看是誰搬去誰的別院當中一起同居，這點大家都沒有太大的意見。

山本和獄寺也是這樣的情形，不過獄寺不願意離開自己的別院，山本只好乖乖的搬過去住，自己的別院空下來給異母弟弟住，另外一位雨之守護者有自己的分院，自然不需要住在山本的別院當中。

霧之守護者比較特殊，不知道為什麼有三位，儘管骸跟著綱吉一起住，但是為了讓骸有自己私人的空間，霧之守護者有一間別院是留給骸的，山本建從小就和兄長山本一起住、一起睡，自然跟著兄長一起入住雨之守護者的別院。

直到山本搬去和獄寺自己住，山本建才有自己的空間，不過他有一度不是很習慣就是，之後會不會搬出去和女友一起住，這就不太清楚了，那等到他有結婚的打算之後再說。

「你去洗澡了？」獄寺看見山本從浴室當中出來的樣子有些訝異。

「嗯！執行完任務後才發現自己身上血腥味太重，乾脆先回來洗澡再去回報。」山本穿的很輕鬆，看起來不是要去回報的人。

「十代首領說你明天回報也無妨，不需要太過急。」獄寺靠近山本的面前幫他擦頭髮。

「小綱果然很貼心。」山本任由獄寺幫自己擦頭髮。

「十代首領當然貼心。」獄寺聽見山本說的話不以為然。

「我知道。」山本利用身高差親吻自己最愛的人。

感受到山本的吻獄寺沒有任何的反抗，親吻過後獄寺馬上逃入浴室當中，山本看見這樣的情形笑笑的，反而去客廳當中去做自己的事情，仔細的檢查自己的刀，確定沒有太大的問題後，開始放鬆自己做自己想做的事情。

洗好澡的獄寺從浴室當中走出來，看見山本做自己的事情輕輕的走到他的身邊，在他的身後坐下來，背靠著背坐下來，感受到獄寺的體溫山本沒有多說什麼，他們兩人都穿著貼身的背心，體溫很快就傳到對方的身上。

他們兩人的肩胛骨是熱著的，山本回來獄寺才會放鬆，誰叫他是那樣的愛他，平常他們兩人是一起出任務，這次比較特殊，只有山本一個人去，獄寺多多少少會擔心他的情況，看見他回來自然放心許多。

「這次任務很難？」獄寺突然問出這句話。

「還好，沒有太大的問題。」山本知道獄寺擔心自己才會這樣問。

「一向不喜歡殺人的你，怎麼會被噴了一身血？」獄寺對此感到很好奇。

「嘛…因為…我直接砍了BOSS後就被追殺了。」山本苦笑的說著這件事。

「你是腦袋有問題嗎？不是去談判嗎？」獄寺聽見山本說的話有些激動的說著。

「談判到最後就破裂啦！」山本的語氣還是那樣的輕鬆。

獄寺聽見山本說的話哭笑不得，看樣子是因為毒品還是其他地盤的問題，才會最後談判破裂，畢竟彭哥列有自己的堅持，即使是黑手黨當中最厲害的家族，他們還是有自己的原則。

山本用習慣性的武器是武士刀，所以很容易被噴濺的血沾上自己的衣服，西裝的耗損率是所有守護者當中最高的，另外一位的雨之守護者也是，獄寺很清楚這個問題，自然也不好說什麼。

山本移動自己的位子然後把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡，看見這樣的情形獄寺沒有多說什麼，享受對方對自己的寵溺，一直以來對方總是會寵溺他，讓他覺得自己備受呵護。

「吶！隼人，我好想你！」山本開始親吻獄寺。

「我也很想你，棒球笨蛋！」獄寺趁著中間的空檔說出自己的想念。

他們兩人親吻對方，想念對方的一切，少了對方真的很不習慣，也因為這樣的吻挑起了他們兩人的情慾，山本摸著獄寺的腰部，他知道那邊是對方最敏感的地方，只要好好的愛撫著對方肯定會受不了。

獄寺當然知道山本的用意，而自己也很想要擁抱他，這幾天山本出任務讓自己沒有好好的休息，同時自己有多麼渴望對方，他自己很清楚，即使是一個簡單的吻也會挑起自己的欲望。

他們渴望著對方，想要對方的一切，這樣的渴求在他們的身體裡面叫囂，因此他們決定放棄理智遵從慾望，好好的和對方來一場性愛，以滿足他們身體裡面叫囂的欲望。

「隼人。」山本輕輕的在獄寺的耳邊呢喃。

「嗯？」性愛過後獄寺感到很疲累，很想要休息。

「我愛你。」山本看見這樣的情形當然知道獄寺很累。

「嗯，我也愛你，棒球笨蛋！」獄寺聽見山本說的話下意識的回應。

聽見獄寺下意識的回應山本很高興，果然獄寺已經會下意識的回答自己，自己開心的抱著獄寺睡覺，他相信未來的每一天自己都可以抱著自己最愛的人睡覺，和獄寺在一起山本覺得自己很幸福。

第二天早上獄寺睜開眼睛看見山本睡在自己身邊的樣子沒有說什麼，感受到山本的溫度他知道對方已經回到自己的身邊，前幾天對方出任務讓自己很難睡好，雖然知道那是他的工作，可是自己還是那樣不習慣。

或許是因為他們兩人大多都是一起出任務，單獨出任務的時刻很少，才會在分開的時候他們實在是受不了，直到對方回來的時候他們會放浪形骸，放縱自己跟對方一起滾床單。

「棒球笨蛋，歡迎回來！」獄寺親吻山本的臉頰。

「嗯，我回來了。」山本慢慢的睜開眼睛，他喜歡醒來的時候就看見獄寺。

「棒球笨蛋，起來就去梳洗，等下一起去吃早餐！」獄寺用生氣的語氣掩飾自己的害羞。

「我還想多睡一下，隼人就陪我吧！小綱不會計較的。」山本把獄寺撈到自己的懷裡。

「我沒有跟你一起放假啊！棒球笨蛋！」獄寺聽見這句話想要掙扎卻掙開不了。

「小綱不會計較的。」山本說完又閉上眼睛。

看見這樣的情形獄寺苦笑，看樣子山本是打定主意不讓自己去處理事情，自己只好乖乖的和他一起睡覺，這幾天因為山本不在的關係也沒好好的休息到，乾脆就趁現在好好休息，相信綱吉不會太過計較。

綱吉當然知道山本任務回來一定會拉著獄寺一起休息，自然沒有刻意找人來催促他們，出過任務的人當然需要放假好幾天，山本也不會有例外，只是這時候獄寺也要跟著一起放假就是。

獄寺已經習慣靠在山本的懷裡睡覺，能在熟悉的氣息當中睡覺，他會感到很安心，或許是因為童年的陰影，獄寺有時候對環境不是那樣有安全感，而山本的出現反而安撫他這焦躁的情緒。

「我不在的時候隼人又沒睡好了。」看見獄寺眼皮下的黑眼圈山本很心疼。

「唔…」獄寺動了動自己的身體又繼續睡覺。

「隼人真可愛。」山本小小聲的說著。

「笨蛋…」獄寺像是夢見什麼好夢的一般說著。

能夠抱著自家愛人一起補眠，山本真的很開心，同時他也很喜歡每天晚上他們背靠著背坐下聊天的感覺，儘管他們有很多事情都一起做，可是他們每天晚上還是會坐下來一起聊天。

雖然有時候聊天有一搭沒一搭的，卻還是可以感受到不一樣的氣氛，情侶或是夫妻之間就是這樣，只要可以在一起他們真的覺得很幸福，畢竟他們身處的環境會不小心破壞他們之間的幸福。

黑手黨是否有明天，這點大家都不清楚，只知道這是在刀口上舔血的生活，一旦踏入就別想出去，即使是天真的人也會染上黑暗，也會因為適應這一切而改變，不再是那樣的天真單純。

「醒了？」已經清醒的山本看見獄寺醒來的樣子微笑。

「醒了幹麻不叫我？」獄寺看見山本比自己早醒來不是很高興。

「看你這幾天沒睡好，捨不得叫醒你。」山本是個很體貼的人。

「笨蛋！」獄寺聽見山本說的話很心動。

獄寺喜歡靠著山本的背坐下來，背靠背的感覺讓人感到很安心，這時候山本就會抓著獄寺的手，死活都不會讓獄寺掙扎、擺脫，這樣霸道的人可是獄寺最愛的人，山本只有對獄寺一個人霸道。

這樣強大的佔有慾讓人不知道要說什麼，他們經過很久的磨合期才變成這樣，儘管他們兩人偶爾還是會吵吵鬧鬧，卻不會改變他們之間的感情，他們兩人的感情是越吵越好。

如果他們兩人不吵吵鬧鬧的話，大家還真的看不習慣，畢竟從以前到現在他們兩人的相處方式沒有改變，儘管他們兩人老是在吵架，可是在旁人看來他們兩人是在放閃光。

「任務已經回報了？」獄寺突然問出這句話。

「嗯！已經請人去回報了，隼人就不用擔心了。」山本笑嘻嘻的說著。

「誰擔心你了！我只是擔心十代首領會因為你沒有回報而傷腦筋。」獄寺才不會承認自己擔心山本。

「是、是、是，你從沒有擔心過我。」山本很清楚獄寺只是在跟自己鬧彆扭，自然不會拆穿他。

獄寺才不會跟山本承認自己會擔心他，這樣的話會讓他太過欣喜，獄寺不會讓山本太過得意，要是讓山本太過得意的話，自己可真的會很傷腦筋，因此他才不會讓山本太過得意。

儘管獄寺知道山本一定知道自己的意思，只是故意不拆穿自己，在某些事情上自己的個性真的很彆扭，還好對方很清楚自己的個性，從來沒有拆穿過自己的意思，這樣好的男人要去哪裡找呢！獄寺不知道，但他知道山本是屬於自己的。


	2. 02.隨意放在膝蓋上的纖長手指，乾淨而有力。

即使是身為黑手黨的獄寺還是有自己的愛好，普通的音樂愛好讓他很喜歡彈鋼琴，山本很清楚這件事，他也喜歡聽伴侶彈鋼琴，只要有時間獄寺就會彈鋼琴給山本聽，偶爾會有其他人一起來聽。

很少會和山本的撒嬌的獄寺今天不知道為什麼會和他撒嬌，看見這樣的情形山本沒有多問，獄寺什麼時候想要和自己撒嬌就什麼時候來撒嬌，只是今天他無聊到打開電視看球賽時，對方突然坐在自己的身邊靠著。

電視裡面的歡呼聲傳到他們兩人的耳裡，山本專心的看著電視裡面的球賽，獄寺纖細的手放在他的膝蓋上，看見這樣的情形山本轉頭看了一下獄寺，眼裡盡是不解的樣子。

「怎麼了？」山本不解的看著獄寺。

「沒事。」獄寺不想要多說什麼。

「喔！」山本繼續看著自己想要看的球賽。

「武。」獄寺故意在山本的耳邊叫他。

「隼人，你到底想要怎樣？」山本乾脆把人摟到自己的懷裡。

「沒事。」獄寺彈鋼琴的手放在山本的膝蓋上。

對於自己的戀人很喜歡故意鬧自己的樣子山本只能嘆氣，獄寺不想要吵架又想要鬧自己的時候就會故意這樣做，十年的磨合時間早已經不再吵架，只是對方會用惡作劇的方式來鬧自己。

不想被鬧的山本乾脆直接親吻獄寺，讓對方不小心沉浸在這個吻中，解說球賽的聲音早已經不再傳入他們兩人的耳中，反而是替代成陣陣的呻吟聲，獄寺的衣服早已經被山本弄得凌亂不堪。

衣衫不整的樣子的他們早已經不去想太多，山本和獄寺自然不會多說什麼，性愛這種事情很常在他們的生活中發生，只是愛用什麼姿勢就用什麼姿勢，現在山本讓獄寺跨坐在自己的身上，讓自己很容易舔著他胸前的果實。

獄寺忍不住發出陣陣的呻吟聲，用雙手抱著山本的頭讓他可以好好地舔著胸前的果實，山本的手不只抱著自己的腰部，另外一隻手的手指已經在自己的後穴裡面攪動，這種雙重快感讓獄寺差點忍不住高潮。

「隼人想要了？」山本故意這樣問著。

「廢話！」獄寺用兇惡的語氣來掩飾自己的害羞。

「嘛！隼人老是不誠實呢！明明就很想要。」山本很清楚獄寺的身體有多麼地想要自己。

「要做就快典，老子不想要等你拖拖拉拉。」獄寺不想要承認自己真的很想要山本的一切。

山本知道獄寺的個性，對準他的後穴後直接進入他的體內，得到滿足後獄寺大聲的叫出來，山本聽見他的聲音繼續努力抽動，不得不說獄寺就是故意要引誘山本和自己做愛，他很想要和對方發生親密關係才會故意這樣勾引他。

在一起這麼多年的時間山本早已經知道獄寺的個性，對方傲嬌的個性讓他想要發生關係很難說出口，會在某些時候引誘自己和他做愛，對山本來說要讀懂獄寺這個空氣對他來說很好玩的事情。

獄寺可以感覺到脖子上的敏感點被對方舔著，山本很喜歡舔自己的脖子和耳垂，咬著這兩個地方會讓獄寺很興奮，摸遍他身軀的山本當然知道愛人的敏感點在哪裡，做愛的時候會常常對那些敏感點又舔又摸的。

這樣會讓獄寺感到很興奮，山本喜歡看愛人興奮的樣子，他最喜歡看對方做愛的表情，只要看見很舒服的樣子表示自己表現的很好，這樣對方會很興奮的接受自己的一切。

「每次撞擊這裡隼人你就會很開心。」山本故意這樣說。

「嗯……啊…….混蛋……」獄寺已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「是啊！我是正在操你的混蛋，你被我操得很舒服。」山本故意用力的撞擊獄寺的敏感點。

「棒球笨蛋......混蛋……老子……最…….」獄寺本來打算要罵人的時候就背山本堵住嘴巴親吻著。

山本的親吻獄寺乖乖地回應著，老是說反話的獄寺即使在是床上也會說反話，山本總是有方法可以堵住愛人的嘴，不讓那些話語說出來，明明就很舒服就讓他很開心，可是偏偏愛說反話。

有時候獄寺真的不知道自己是不是很愛山本，還是說只是一種習慣罷了，可是和他在一起真的很舒服，兩人達到高潮後獄寺昏倒在山本的懷裡，看見這樣的情形山本只是把獄寺抱到浴室中洗澡清醒身體。

當獄寺醒來的時候發現自己已經被清洗乾淨，下床走到客廳的時候看見山本正在看電視，電視裡面的棒球比賽不知道比到哪裡去，自己又昏睡多久的時間，看見山本的時候獄寺有種說不出來的感覺。

醒來之後獄寺直接走過去從背後抱山本，感受到獄寺的擁抱後山本轉頭看他，什麼都沒有說的拍拍他的手，這幾天獄寺的情緒有點不太對，讓山本不知道要怎樣處理他的情緒。

「隼人，你最近心情不好嗎？我覺得你怪怪的。」山本只是這樣問著獄寺。

「沒事，我只是這幾天沒睡好，有點做惡夢。」獄寺很開心山本一直在自己的身邊。

「過去的事情就不要去想，那些事情早已經過去。」山本把人抱在懷裡輕輕的安慰著。

「我知道，我只是不習慣你不在身邊。」獄寺已經很習慣山本在自己的身邊。

山本不是打小就在黑手黨是藉生活的孩子，雖然自己的父母親是黑手黨世界的人，可是他們不讓自己和弟弟接近這個世界，獄寺反而是一直生活在黑手黨世界中，他的家族遇到一些事情，才會被帶到彭哥列家族和他們一起成長。

即使後來進入彭哥列山本和弟弟也沒有接受那些黑暗的事情，直到開始慢慢長大之後才知道黑手黨是怎樣的情形，獄寺是被他父親培養成鋼琴家，和他母親一樣，只是後來遭遇一些事情讓他成為惡夢。

以前常常會和山本吵吵鬧鬧，可是獄寺覺得有這些人陪在身邊真的很好，山本帶給他很多幸福的回憶，獄寺一點也不想要放開他的手，或許自己內心深處最渴望的事情就是想要有個人陪伴在自己身邊。

相處在一起之後真的很幸福，山本會帶給獄寺一些不同的驚喜，告訴他說自己真的很愛他，因此獄寺做惡夢的時候會想要找山本，身邊有他自己才會感到很安心，握著他的手才會放心。

「你的過去我沒有刻意去探知，舅舅也沒跟我說過，但是我希望你可以忘卻那些事情。」山本摸摸懷裡愛人的頭。

「我以為你會去過問那些事情，畢竟我是那樣狼狽過來這裡的。」獄寺不像是山本本來就是彭哥列家族的孩子。

「沒什麼好問，我媽說每個人都有一段不想訴說的過去，不需要去過問那麼多。」山本想起蘭緹兒說過的話。

「蘭緹兒大人真的很貼心，她是很好的母親。」獄寺很喜歡山本的繼母蘭緹兒。

「大概是因為她和老爸的過去有點讓人不知道要怎麼說。」山本知道父母親的糾葛有點讓人難以啟齒。

「嗯。」獄寺大概知道是怎麼回事。

山本剛和蘭緹兒的糾葛到底算不算三角戀誰也不知道，畢竟山本的親生母親並不知道這件事，對於山本剛娶了蘭緹兒為妻子山本很開心，他很喜歡蘭緹兒和自己同父異母的弟弟山本建。

加上蘭緹兒對他視如己出，從不會有任何的偏心，誰犯錯就懲罰誰，山本剛看見這樣的情形很放心，山本也不太會和自己的弟弟吵架，兄弟兩人的感情真的很好，幾乎是形影不離的生活在一起。

獄寺被收養到彭哥列後就是被山本家的人照顧，多少知道山本和弟弟的感情很好，山本是真的很疼愛自己的弟弟，不像自己和碧洋淇的感情不好也不壞，雖然他知道碧洋淇很疼愛自己，可是獄寺對於自己的姊姊不知道要怎樣和她相處。

山本摸摸獄寺的頭安撫他，難得可以看見愛人這樣安靜的和自己撒嬌，自己當然不會多說什麼，要是開口說話的話肯定會吵起來，對方暴躁的脾氣即使經過十年後還是一樣。

「想吃什麼？」山本有點擔心獄寺會餓。

「都可以，反正你做什麼我都吃。」獄寺已經懶得去點菜。

「好吧！就隨便吃吧！」山本親吻獄寺的額頭後起身去廚房煮飯。

「笨蛋。」獄寺小小聲地說著。

山本寵著獄寺這件事可是全彭哥列家族的人都知道，雨之守護者最寵的兩個人，一個人是嵐之守護者和霧之守護者其中之一，畢竟山本和弟弟建的感情很好，會很寵他獄寺很清楚。

看見桌上的餐點獄寺不知道要說什麼才好，這幾年的時間山本的手藝有進步很多，總算不再是壽司的餐點，除了壽司以外還有其他的菜色，也是這樣才會讓獄寺感人開始一動很久，山本總算有所進步。

山本把最後一道菜端出來後看見獄寺坐下來等著自己，這幾天任務沒辦法回家和愛人一起吃飯，山本感到很不開心，可以和獄寺吃飯是很幸福的事情，兩人開始一起享用餐點。

「挺好吃的，棒球笨蛋。」獄寺很開心可以和山本一起用餐。

「你喜歡就好。」山本很開心獄寺喜歡吃自己做的飯菜。

「謝謝，棒球笨蛋。」獄寺很開心山本陪在自己的身邊。

不管吃什麼都無所謂，對他們來說可以和對方一起吃飯才是最重要的，山本和獄寺比較想要和對方一起用餐，桌上是什麼菜色都無所謂，分開這幾天讓他們不是很舒服，這卻也是無可避免的事情。

身為黑手黨家族的守護者是要去執行家族派下來的任務，首領派下來的任務是不可能不去執行，因此分開是無可避免的事情，山本和獄寺很清楚，自然沒有多說什麼。

只要有時間山本和獄寺會想辦法和對方在一起，尤其是當自己心煩意亂的時候更是希望對方可以陪在自己的身邊，這幾年的時間早已經不想要和對方分開，山本和獄寺會更愛對方。


End file.
